El dolor es frio como la nieve
by Alone Darko
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez que paso despues de la abalancha? ¿Como fueron esos años para Shiro? Pues esta historia da a conoser lo que no se supo de Shiro.
1. Chapter 1

**ola! de nuevo yo aqui con un nuevo proyecto!, este se me ocurrio cuando... la verdad no me acuerdo pero ya tengo mucho tiempo con ganas de escribirlo, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo el primer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**

**Gracias a Cecishida por ayudarme a buscar el capitulo del accidente, sin ella no habi podido comenzar a escribirlo :3 **

* * *

><p>El estridente sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia y rescatistas se escuchaba en aquella carretera obstruida por la nieve, un tumulto de gente comenzaba a formarse a unos dos metros de distancia.<p>

-_¿Qué paso?-_ preguntaban algunos que recién llegaban

-_¡Pobres!_- comentaban al escuchar la historia

_-¿Hay sobrevivientes?_- preguntaban otros

¿Qué sucedió?, era la respuesta que todos los presentes esperaban.

Una avalancha, si, algo tan sencillo había traído tanto alboroto, ¿Por qué?, esta vez hubo heridos, ¿Quiénes?, esa era la verdadera incógnita...

Debajo de toda esa nieve, un pequeño peli gris tiritaba de frio, comenzaba a abrir los ojos, podía ver el asiento de color piel frente a sus ojos, estaba semi recostado en él, el cinturón de seguridad había impedido que se golpeara contra el asiento del piloto, podía sentir un fuerte dolor viniendo de su brazo derecho, no podía moverse, ni siquiera voltear, podía ver la espalda de su madre en la parte delantera del auto.

-Mamá, despierta- hablaba Shiro. –¡Mamá!- comenzaba a desesperarse, su madre estaba reclinada hacia adelante sostenida únicamente por el cinturón de seguridad. No grito, sus padres le habían enseñado que en una situación así lo mejor era ahorrar las energías y esperar a que alguien los encontrara.

-El pequeño niño, en un sueño sumergido esta- comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, lloraba incontroladamente, no podía moverse y gritar sería inútil, comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía y los escalofríos comenzaron. –Entre la luz…- dejo de temblar y un calor agradable se apodero de él. Unos segundos después una fuerte sacudida se presento, los temblores de su cuerpo se volvieron más violentos su visión se oscurecía, estaba confundido, sus labios tomaron un color azul y su piel comenzaba a palidecer. Comenzaba a sufrir de hipotermia moderada.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, estaba en un estado de confusión que comenzó a olvidar que hacía en ese auto. Se sentía con sueño, mucho sueño, quería dormir, y cerró sus ojos.

El ruido de una maquina, una fuerte sacudida y la luz reflejada en su rostro hiso que los abriera al instante.

-¿Hay alguien con vida?- escucho que alguien hablaba alarmado mientras se acercaba al automóvil.

-La puerta está atascada- sintió como un hombre jalaba la puerta en la cual su pierna estaba atorada, y la fricción le lastimaba.

-¡Auxilio!- junto las fuerzas que le quedaban y grito.

-¡Rápido! ¡Abran la puerta!- grito un hombre afuera y comenzaron a forzar la puerta.

Shiro volteo y pudo ver los cabellos de su hermano. –Atsuya...-dijo mientras sostenía la bufanda blanca que su hermano traía puesta. Quería despertarlo. Sintió como alguien lo levantaba y por inercia tomo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la bufanda de su hermano.

La bufanda se desprendió del cuello de Atsuya. Shiro era cargado por uno de los rescatistas y llevado con los paramédicos. El pequeño pudo ver el alboroto que había, aunque estaba algo confundido podía entender la situación.

-Rápido atiendan al niño- hablo apresurado el hombre para entregarles al pequeño Fubuki a dos paramédicos que estaban hay

Lo subieron rápido a la ambulancia y comenzaron a revisarlo.

Le pusieron una manta eléctrica y una enfermera lo abrazo para darle calor, le trajeron un té y le pusieron un gorro de invierno.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la enfermara para sacarle un poco de platica, lo había visto muy mal y no dejaba de apretar una pequeña bufanda que traía en manos.

-Atsuya…-contesto muy levemente, sin mirar a la enfermera, solo se dedicaba a ver el movimiento que estaba afuera.

-Atsuya, mucho gusto soy Nariko- dijo, pero el niño si la vio. –Qué bonita bufanda traes, ¿quieres que te la ponga?- al no obtener respuesta tomo la bufanda de la mano del niño y se la coloco en el cuello. –Te queda bien Atsuya- le dijo

-Mis papás… mi hermano… ellos…- Shiro hablaba muy bajo, en parte por lo asustado que estaba y parte porque aun no recobraba las fuerzas para hablar.

-Tu familia estará bien- le sonrió

Antes de que Shiro volviera a decir algo dos paramédicos mas entraron a la cabina de la ambulancia, cerraron las puertas y la ambulancia arranco.

-¿Mi mama?..-pregunto Shiro

-Ella va en la otra ambulancia- le sonrió algo forzado uno de los enfermeros. Fubuki abrió los ojos mucho y estos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-No… no había otra ambulancia…- comenzó a llorar amargamente. -¿Dónde están?... porque…. Ellos no…

-Lo siento pequeño- dijo el otro paramédico.

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!- se zarandeó tratando de alejarse de la enfermera. –¡NO!

-Atsuya cálmate- dijo Nariko sujetándolo

Sin embargo el pequeño continuo llorando y todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron al hospital lo atendieron rápidamente dejándolo en un cuarto, los doctores le habían diagnosticado hipotermia moderada, por lo cual estaría en el hospital un par de días.

-Descansa Atsuya- le dijo Nariko mientras lo acobijaba. –Todo estará bien, no hagas nada malo- le acaricio la mejilla y salió.

De alguna manera Nariko le brindaba cierta confianza a Shiro, era muy bonia, largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Ella salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. El pequeño trato de dormir pero no podía, no sabiendo que su familia no estaba ahí…

-¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?- Fubuki pudo escuchar como fuera de su cuarto hablaba el doctor que lo había atendido.

-No lo sé, es algo bastante extraño- la voz de Nariko sonaba intrigada y preocupada

-Lo mejor será que digamos que el niño salió disparado del auto

-¿Eso no sería mentirles a los familiares?

-Es lo mejor, nosotros no tenemos una explicación al suceso, además para el pequeño será mejor que no le hagan preguntas, seria mucha carga para él

Y asi, la conversación termino, Nariko entro al cuarto de Shiro y lo vio mirándola fijamente.

-Atsuya, no sabía que ya habías despertado- le sonrió alegremente

-No pude dormir…-susurro

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos el doctor y yo?- pregunto triste

-Si…

-Atsuya, es lo mejor…

-Lo sé- la corto. –Quiero ver a mi mamá…-le dijo

-Aun no los puedes ver

-¿Por qué? Ellos… yo quiero verlos antes de que…

-Ellos están en un lugar a donde tienen que ir una persona adulta por ellos- trato de explicarle con el mayor tacto posible.

-¡Hola, hola!- hablo el doctor, un hombre chaparro y gordinflón de cabello y bigote blanco y una cara muy cómica. –Atsuya vinieron por ti- dijo haciéndose a un lado entrando una mujer de de cabello azul grisáceo de lentes, parecida a su padre, entro por la puerta.

-¡Shiro!- dijo algo asombrada, esperaba ver a un pequeño peli rosa y no al peli plata. –Shiro, mi amor, gracias al cielo este bien- lo abrazo posesivamente, demostrando un cariño falso.

-Quiero ver a mis papás, tía Haruki…-susurraba el menor

-Por supuesto mi amor, claro que los veremos- le beso la frente y aun abrazándolo volteo hacia el doctor. -¿Cuándo me lo puedo llevar?

-En cuanto usted guste- le respondió el doctor

-Vamos Shiro- le dijo la mujer cargándolo. –Muchas gracias por todo

-Adiós Shiro- se despidió Nariko con una sonrisa triste.

-Adiós…-susurro

Pasaron dos días y por fin se llevaría a cabo el sepelio, los días anteriores habían estado llenando trámites y papeles para que pudieran entregarles los cuerpos.

-Te ves bien- le dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba el traje de Shiro. Este tomo la pequeña bufanda que había sobre la cama, la cual había pertenecido a Atsuya antes y se la coloco. –No Shiro, deja eso sobre la cama- trato de quitarle la bufanda pero el pequeño se resistió.

-No tía, por favor… déjame tenerla- le suplico.

-Está bien- suspiro rendida. –Vamos, es hora- tomo la mano del pequeño y salieron

Al llegar Shiro se acerco a ver el ataúd de su hermano.

-Atsuya…-comenzó a llorar. –No me dejes… prometo… prometo pasarte todos los balones… prometo dejarte meter muchos goles… por favor… no te vayas…- comenzó a susurrarle. –Prometo dejarte copiarme en los exámenes… te comprare lo que quieras… hare tus tareas por un mes… por favor… regresa…- lloraba fuertemente, el dolor era muy grande.

_-"No llores más hermano"_- Shiro escucho la voz de Atsuya, volteo a ver el ataúd sorprendido, pero el cuerpo de su hermano no daba señales de vida.

-Pequeño ven, es hora- el esposo de su tía, Sagaku, lo tomo de la mano fuertemente. Los enterradores comenzaron a meter los ataúdes en los pozos y a llenar estos con la tierra blanca a causa de la nieve.

-¡NO!- comenzó a gritar Shiro. –¡NO LOS ENTIERREN!- lloraba desesperado, mientras su tío lo sostenía de los hombros. –¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ATSUYA!- gritaba, quería evitarlo, quería que se los regresaran, los quería de vuelta con él.

-Llora Shiro…-le decía Sagaku mientras lo abrazaba. –Llora, es de valientes hacerlo- lo apretó contra su pecho, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Después de que los hombres terminaran el trabajo todos comenzaron a irse, Sagaku cargo a Shiro mientras este seguía llorando.

Llegaron a la casa de Haruki y su familia.

-Ven, Shiro, vamos a dormir- dijo Sagaku llevándose al niño en dirección a uno de los cuartos.

-Nasaku, hijo compartirás cuarto con Shiro- le dijo a un pequeño peli azul de ojos cafés.

-¡¿Por qué?- dijo de mal humor, no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartir cuarto con ese.

-Porque Shiro es tu primo y no tiene donde quedarse y como familia cuidaremos de él- le dijo mientras metía al pequeño en una pequeña cama que habían traído para él.

-Preferiría compartir cuarto con un oso- susurro molesto

-Nasaku, basta ya- le reprendió molesto su padre.

-Suerte hermanito- le dijo un niño de unos tres años más grande que Shiro y Nasaku de apariencia muy parecida a su hermano menor.

-Hasta mañana Nasaku, Padre- le dijo levantándose de la cama de su hermano y caminando a la salida del cuarto. –Adiós huérfano- le dio una mirada de rencor al pequeño y salió del cuarto.

-Isami, ven acá, y discúlpate con tu primo- grito Sagaku. –No les hagas caso Shiro- le sonrió el hombre. –Descansa- le beso la frente y se fue

-Ni creas que te soportare más de una noche en MI cuarto- le dijo con odio y le aventó una bola de papel, el pequeño peli plata simplemente bajo la cabeza y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. –Espero y tengas pesadillas huérfano- rio apagando la luz del cuarto.

Shiro no podía dormir, estaba muy triste y necesitaba de alguien, salió de la cama y camino en busca de sus tíos.

-¡Es tu sobrino!- Shiro se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Sagaku

-Lo se, pero no tengo la obligación de hacerme responsable de ese mocoso, no es mi culpa- le respondió igual de alterada Haruki

-¡Tampoco es culpa del pequeño! ¡Él necesita de su familia ahora!

-¡Pues que se busque a algún otro tío que lo quiera con él, nosotros apenas podemos con nuestros gastos, suficiente tengo con nuestros hijos, para soportar a otro niño que ni siquiera es mío!

-Eres una persona despreciable…

-Lo siento…- ambos voltearon, Shiro estaba parado detrás de ellos con la cabeza gacha y llorando descontroladamente. –Jamás quise causar problemas…

-No Shiro, tu no causa problemas- le dijo Sagaku con una sonrisa triste

-¡Por Dios Sagaku!, ese niño esta fingiendo, buscar la forma de pagarnos los gastos es lo que debería de hacer, lo mejor será llevarlo a un orfanato, o donde sea, con tal de ya no verlo

-Haruki ¡deja de decir estupideces! ¡Shiro se quedara y si él se va yo me voy con él!- le grito el hombre.

-_¡Corre!_- de nuevo ahí estaba, la voz de su hermano llamándolo. _–¡Corre Shiro!_- Sin pensarlo corrió, Salió de la casa y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, no le importaba el frio en esos momento, solo quería irse de ese lugar.

-¡Shiro!- escucho como Sagaku lo llamaba, pero no le importo siguió corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, lechugazos, peticiones, ideas, depositaciones en mi cuenta 947826748794, lo que sea sea bienvenido. <strong>

S**in mas me despido, cuidense**

**Byye!**


	2. Historia de una palabra

**Hola! La verdad quiero hacer un concurso (sin fines de lucro) y todos están invitados en participar**

**Espero y quieran participar!**

**Un saludo!**

**Byye!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Primer concurso "Historia de una palabra"**

**Convocatoria**

BASES:

*Podrán presentarse al concurso todos aquellos escritores de Fanfiction, sin importar el número de historias publicadas que tenga o no tenga

*El fic debe ser publicado en castellano (español) y cada autor podrá presentar un máximo de dos fics

*Los trabajos presentados no deberán haber sido antes publicados

*La extensión de la historia no podrá ser menor a 1000 palabras (dos hojas de Word)

*El fanfic puede tener un máximo de tres capítulos

*Se establecerán premios para los primeros tres lugares.

Primer lugar: Una animación de su personaje de anime favorito y un fanfic de dos capítulos.

Segundo Lugar: Una corta animación y un One-shot

Tercer Lugar: Un One-shot

*Para participar es necesario enviarme un inbox que lleve como asunto "Yo participo" y en el cual deba incluir su nombre de usuario y el nombre del personaje que les gustaría que fuera la animación en caso de ganar y del o los personajes para el fanfic.

*Todos las historias serán publicadas en la sección de Inazuma Eleven (sea en game o anime/manga)

*El plazo de inscripción terminara el día 22 de Abril de 2012.

*El plazo para publicar la historia comenzara el día 23 de Abril de 2012 y finalizara el 30 de Abril de 2012

*Al publicar la historia deberán enviarme por inbox que lleve de asunto "Historia publicada" la cual incluirá:

-Nombre de la historia publicada.

-Nombre del Autor.

-Capítulos contenidos.

-Sección en la que fue publicada la historia.

*A partir del día 6 de Mayo de 2012 se les informara a los afortunados ganadores de los tres primeros lugares mediante inbox, además se publicara en mi perfil de fanfiction y por facebook para el público en general.

* La participación en el Concurso implica la aceptación íntegra y expresa de sus Bases y de la decisión del Jurado, que será inapelable; el premio no podrá ser declarado desierto ni dividido.

*Asimismo, el incumplimiento de cualquiera de la Bases será causa de exclusión del participante del Concurso.

*La interpretación y aplicación de estas Bases o cualquier otro aspecto no previsto en ellas será competencia exclusiva del Jurado.

**Más información pueden dejar un review o mandarme un inbox.**


End file.
